Zwiadowcy z Dzikiego Lasu
Zwiadowcy z Dzikiego Lasu są jedną z najbardziej elitarnych grup wojowników w całym królestwie Leśnych Elfów. Zajmują się oni ochroną swoich przyjaciół oraz krewnych przed krwiożerczymi duchami lasu. Athel Loren nawet dla elfów nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Choć minęło już ponad tysiąc lat od pierwszej Wielkiej Rady, wciąż istnieją duchy lasu, które pozostają oburzone obecnością elfów i traktują je z ogromnym okrucieństwem. right Wygnane do ponurej, południowo-wschodniej części Athel Loren, zwanej Dzikim Lasem, mroczne duchy patrzą złowrogo na obeliski, które ich więżą, a także marzą o swojej krwawej zemście na tych, którzy zabrali im ich dom. Pod wieloma względami zwiadowcy z Dzikiego Lasu są mistrzami w tropieniu niebezpiecznych bestii. Unikają oni bezpośredniego starcia, polując na wrogów z wielką wprawą oraz szybkością. Doświadczenie zdobyte w walce z duchami lasu tylko dodaje im sił. Opis Zadanie pilnowania granicy między Athel Loren a mrocznym więzieniem duchów lasu spadło na barki zwiadowców z Dzikiego Lasu. W ich życiu nie ma nic z radości i dobrobytu innych Leśnych Elfów, ponieważ zwiadowcy nigdy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek, gdyż stwory, które obiecali pokonać, nie zasypiają ani na moment. Magiczne obeliski stale są celem ataków i częściej doświadczają zakłóceń niż stanu spokoju. Każde naruszenie obelisku, nieważne jak małe, może poskutkować krwawą rzeźią, bowiem jeśli duchy uwolnią się ze swojego więzienia, natychmiast zaczną siać zniszczenie w głębinach lasu. Zwiadowcy przybywają do uszkodzonych obelisków w ciągu kilku minut, chcąc powstrzymać niszczycielską falę wrogów na tyle długo, by Tkacze Uroków naprawili wszystkie szkody. Z tych powodów zwiadowcy muszą być stale czujni, aby ich pobratymcy mogli czuć się bezpieczni. Jedynie nieliczni zwiadowcy nie ponieśli żadnej szkody z rąk mieszkańców Dzikiego Lasu. Większość z nich starciła swoich ukochanych przez atak złośliwej driady lub widziała zniszczenie własnej osady przez opętanego szaleństwem drzewca. Nieliczni są rekrutowani przez samych zwiadowców. Dostanie propozycji dołączenia do nich jest wielkim zaszczytem, ale często bywa odrzucane z powodu wiedzy o rzeczach, których będzie trzeba się wyzbyć. Po wejściu na ścieżkę zwiadowcy opuszczenie jej nie jest łatwym zadaniem. Zwiadowcy zwyciężają nie tylko dzięki swojej sile fizycznej, ale również dzięki niezłomności, którą inne elfy uważają za zatrważającą. Wiele duchów z Dzikiego Lasu wzbudza nieokiełznany strach, zmuszając do porzucenia rozumu i rzucenia się do ucieczki. Niektóre przyjmują uwodzicielskie postacie i wcale się nie kryją, ale to nie sprawia, że są mniej groźne. Aby zwiadowcy mogli przetrwać, muszą wyzbyć się wszelkich emocji. Mimo to nie wszystkim udaje się przeżyć. Każdego roku ktoś poddaje się szaleństwu zrodzonemu ze strachu lub oddaje swoje serce morderczej driadzie. Z tych dwóch możliwości ta pierwsza jest zdecydowanie lepsza. Strach zawsze można pokonać, a złamany umysł naprawić. Nie ma jednak ratunku dla tych, którzy utknęli za murem z obelisków. Dla naiwnych zwiadowców czeka tam życie pełne nieświadomej niewoli i fałszywego szczęścia, które ostatecznie prowadzi do ponurej śmierci. Wojsko Choć nie odpowiadają przed żadnym z książąt i księżnych Athel Loren, oddziały zwiadowców czasami dołączają do maszerujących armii. Umiejętności zdobyte podczas walk z duchami z Dzikiego Lasu znajdują swoje krwawe zastosowanie w bitwach z potworami o niezwykłej mocy i potędze. Zwiadowcy zawsze podchodzą do swoich przeciwników ze stoickim spokojem. Wampir, minotaur, smok, czy demon — dyscyplina zwiadowców zawsze będzie niezachwiana bez względu na rodzaj wroga. Choć elfy są walecznymi istotami, nawet wśród nich stanowi to coś niezwykłego. Zwiadowcy z Dzikiego Lasu nie idą na bitwę dla zdobycia chwały ani też, by wspomóc swoich pobratymców. Kierują się oni znacznie głębszym celem. Walczą, gdyż niektóre duchy lasu potrafią zmieniać swoją postać, okrywając się iluzjami. Większość duchów kieruje się prostym instynktem i używa swoich mocy, by podszywać się pod istoty, które same zabiły. Niektóre są jednak na tyle bystre, aby wtopić się w siły wrogów Athel Loren lub dołączyć do szeregów wędrownych band nękających zakamarki lasu. Takich właśnie istot szukają zwiadowcy z Dzikiego Lasu, gdy wyruszają na wojnę, choć rzadko mówią dowódcom wojsk o swoich prawdziwych celach. Aby znaleźć swoją zdobycz, mogą walczyć przez wiele lat. Będą dopuszczać się nieopisanych zbrodni, pustoszyć miasta i zabijać setki żołnierzy tylko po to, by ukarać pojedynczego ducha. Dopiero wtedy, gdy zostanie on przyparty do muru i zabity, a z jego ciała pozostanie wyłącznie popiół, zwiadowcy powrócą do Athel Loren, kontynuując swoją misję. Źródła *''Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves'' Kategoria:Organizacje Leśnych Elfów Kategoria:Jednostki Leśnych Elfów